Curiosity Sparks
by C.N.B
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's whole life has been like an inside joke he's not in on. With no one being honest, what's he supposed to believe? But maybe Rose and Albus can help clear some things up.  Scorpius' POV, super-light language, starts at King's Cross. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Facebook page people and Fanfiction-ers alike!**

**This is a ScorpiusxRose story for you. It was originally intended for a contest, but... ****I liked it so much while I was writing it I'm going to continue it for a while. (:**

**But don't worry friend-readers! I'll still finish my other AstoriaxDraco story. And if you like that one, you'll like this. Thanks for reading. (:**

**-Portkey to King's Cross-**

**Enjoy!**

**xx, Chelsea**

* * *

><p>I suppose it's fair to say that the first time I saw Rose Weasley I was fixed on her.<p>

My mother and father were sending me off to my first year at Hogwarts that day. Mother was being over emotional about it, as usual, hugging me tightly though she refused to cry. My face was pressed against the neat folding of her black blazer for obscene amounts of time. Normally I'd have a problem with this—especially in public—but her perfume smelt good and her touch was familiar and, okay, I'll admit it, I was starting to get nervous.

Father was being under emotional as usual, not daring to squeeze my shoulder until it was absolutely time to go. And then he surprised me, keeping his hand there a bit too long before finally pulling me in for a quick, slightly awkward side-hug.

"Have a nice time," He said briskly, smiling at me in what could be described as fondly.

This warmth coming from my father nearly scared me as much as it pleased me; Hogwarts suddenly seemed like a bigger deal than I'd thought it was. I cleared my throat, only then noticing that the back of it was embarrassingly thick. Ah, damn.

"I will have fun. Of course I will." I said, smiling back uneasily.

My mother sensed this growing anxiety in me the way she always did. She also seemed to sense that I didn't want another rib-breaking hug—believe me; she would've supplied it if I'd wanted it.

"It's going to be the best time of your life," She assured, and I snuck a quick glance at my father, but his eyes were far away. I wondered if his time at Hogwarts had been the best time of his life….He looked like that wasn't the case. My palms were sweaty as my mother handed me my owl cage. Her eyes were bright with all the adventures I would have.

My father, on the other hand, was busy looking around by then with those distant eyes of his; Busy studying the other kids, or perhaps their parents, as if this were all a big adult reunion.

It's when he made eye contact with the infamous Harry Potter and his wife, accompanied by an older gentleman with deep red hair and a lady with brown waves of hair—who I'd known to be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from the collectable chocolate frogs they were featured in—that things changed.

The moment was quick. I glanced over, just before her father's arm swept her to the side, and I only managed to get a second of that sly, knowing smile.

"Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie," I heard the man say vaguely, and my mind hung on her eyes, the word Rosie.

That's all it took.

I was suddenly joined to that girl by some secret link of admiration, unknown to me before then; but as soon as I saw her, I identified the feeling as clearly as someone who'd been under the same affectionate spell for years. There was something that anciently beautiful about her face. _Whoa._

Just then, a boy materialized next to her, at first just a skinny mass of thick, dark hair, and then his eyes danced up over to me. He whispered something to the girl, Rosie, and suddenly she was looking at me as well. I swallowed hard, pretending to turn my attention to my owl, but when I looked back at them I only saw that they were all still staring at me strangely. There were strange looks everywhere.

Suddenly the thought occurred to me…The red-haired man's deep, rusty voice: "Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie…"

Was he talking about me—He wants her to beat me at every test? It seemed like he was talking about me. And their looks….did they know me? Did I know them? Maybe I'd forgotten….

My father's voice broke me from my gaze.

"You okay, son?" He asked.

I looked up at him. Everything was so bloody weird today; I might as well take another chance I wouldn't normally take.

"Father," I began desperately, hating the way my voice sounded small, "what if nobody here likes me?"

This sudden worry changed my father quickly, I could tell. His face seemed to get pale, eyes locking onto mine nervously, and then he took my shoulder and squeezed it again. Pity, I recognized. He pities me…Why?

"They have no reason not to like you," He said, but even as he said it we both knew it was a lie. For some reason, it seemed they had plenty of reasons to hate me, and it made my stomach sick.

For some reason, my thoughts drifted up to the scary tattoo he kept covered. My whole life, watching my father look at the fading thing and scowl, I'd wondered what kind of ghosts he had chasing him. I'd always had this sneaking suspicion that it meant more than what my mother commented about it.

"_Scorpius," _She'd say every time my eyes glanced up and down the picture of my young mother and father on the mantle, the one where his tattoo was displayed,_ "We would never force you into something like that, so you have nothing to be scared of."_

But never more than things like that. It was always Mother doing the vague explaining; He never talked about it with me himself. This small insight, the useless comment, was all he'd ever said about it, really.

I wasn't interested in politics, or government, or blood status, but I had heard enough to know where I was supposed to be standing on those topics. I knew I was pureblood and proudly so, what I did and didn't like, and yet I didn't know why. I'd just gotten used to living in the fishbowl of society, taking assumptions as truths, and I'd never really cared until now. Now it affected me. These new kids my age didn't look up to me like the ones mother brought for me to play with—Stupid, mindless drones… "Yes Scorpius!" "Great idea, Scorpius!"—Was I really expecting the real world to be like that?

I kept all this newfound loneliness to myself, though, as I waved my last goodbyes to my parents. My mother sniffled into her lace handkerchief, blowing me kisses. My father's back was straight and regal, his arm around my mother's shoulders as he watched me go with a tense, tight smile. He radiated pride. My chest felt a bit lighter as I understood: it was me he was proud of.

"I love you," I mouthed from the train, after a little hesitation, when I was sure no one in particular would catch me doing it. I realized this was dangerously emotional territory for my family—seeing as we really only told each other this on holidays and special occasions—but a wave of relief flooded through me when my father mouthed it back, smiling amusedly as he did so.

I took a deep breath. _Alright, Scorpius,_ I thought, _the_ _hardest part is over. Now you just have to find someone to sit with._

My mind brought forth a set of knowing eyes, a freckled, sly-smiling face, and the way she looked at me so curiously.

_Find the girl_, I decided, _Find Rosie._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! Thank you so much for your reviews, they are so appreciated.**

**Here's chapter two. I hope you like it! (:**

**-Portkey to Hogwarts Express-**

**XX, Chelsea**

* * *

><p>The tracks rumbled below me, a steadily annoying vibration that didn't help my mood. Finding Rosie proved to be like finding a needle in a haystack— a very attractive, lovely, nowhere-to-be-found needle.<p>

My owl cage was beginning to scratch at the insides of my palms, despite my best efforts to switch them every so often, and I knew I should be getting into my robes soon. But I wouldn't leave Baron behind. He was a dark owl, mostly grumpy, but he was a sense of comfort inside the lonely gray walls of the train.

Just before I'd given up all hope— about to timidly settle on a near-empty compartment of scary boys who looked like they could be Slytherins— I turned at just the right moment, and BAM:

I had crashed into her, sending both Baron and I yelping.

There she was, a flash of long red hair hanging in ringlets within the ribbon tied at the nape of her neck, the freckles across her nose dancing as she laughed.

"Sorry!" She chirped, still giggling as she straightened my sweater for me, and then her eyes locked for a moment on the Malfoy family crest at the bottom of my shirt. Her smile suddenly drifted away, out the train window, and I had to remember if it was really there at all—I was dizzy with pleasant surprise.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry," She repeated, more seriously this time, and then walked off down the train corridor.

"Wait," I heard myself say quickly, following her at once.

She spun around, eyes wide, expecting me to explain, but I was still at a loss for words. I simply watched as she studied me for a second, taking in the pleading look in my eyes.

"Are you all alone?" She asked, and my face flushed as I realized how pathetic I must look.

"No." I answered sharply, and her eyebrows rose a bit. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Really. And your friend's name is…?"

"Blaise," I told her, remembering my dad's friend's name, the one who brought his absolutely hideous daughter to play during the summer. I shivered absentmindedly just thinking of her ugly face always trying to persuade me into role-playing with dolls.

Rosie smiled just a bit. She was too smart to be fooled by my pitiful lies, but she was obviously going to play along for my sake.

"Right, Blaise, of course. I'm sure he'll be looking for you then." She was beginning to turn around.

"Yes, well, he's a bit thick in the head, and it might take him a while to find me… so I don't think it'd be _too_ much trouble for me to sit with you," I offered, lifting my chin and smirking sexily, hoping to seduce her.

She burst into laughter. "What are you doing with your face?" I immediately stopped, frowning instead, but she continued to chuckle lightly, as if I were the silliest thing in the world. She smiled sideways at me, amused. "It seems to me you're the one in need of a companion. I should be the one granting permission."

My cheeks were hot with embarrassment and growing irritation. How dare she humiliate me in front of all these people? My mouth, which had gotten me out of so much trouble all my life, struggled to help me out of this one.

"Yeah…well, I-I…"

"Oh, just stop. No need to dig yourself further, right?" She took my arm, surprising me greatly, and led me down to a compartment as if it were no big deal. Baron hooted in disgust at the mistreatment he was suffering from his cage. I opened my mouth, to submit some sort of thanks, but I was hushed quickly.

She smiled. She dazzled. "My name is Rose Weasley, by the way."

"Um… I'm Scorpius, uh….Malfoy," I added, looking down at the crest on my expensive sweater uneasily.

"Goodness, you're so inarticulate. Well, come on in, Scorpius 'uh' Malfoy. And try to be on your best behavior, please. I am doing you a great justice, after all," She said, grinning as she poked me in the ribs. She was obviously the type of girl to enjoy making me flustered. I followed her inside the compartment sheepishly.

"Hello Albus!" She sang as soon as she swung open the door.

"I've been waiting on you forever, Rose," A voice said, and then it paused as she moved to the left, exposing me. Albus Severus Potter looked from me to his cousin skeptically. One could almost see the gears turning in his head as he looked me up and down, calculating my appearance suspiciously. "What's he doing here?"

I wondered again why everyone seemed to know me before they'd even met me, my eyes falling to the floor with self-consciousness, but Rose didn't seem bothered in the least at his worried tone.

"This poor thing was all alone outside and just begged me to let him sit with us. Didn't you, Scorpius?" She asked sweetly, smiling so smugly I had to bit my lips and clench my fists to keep from bursting into an argument again.

"Yes. That's _exactly_ what happened," I growled, emphasizing my words sarcastically, and Rose snorted.

"Well, Albus? What do you say?" She asked, already plunking down on the worn leather seat across from him, laying her arms folded behind her head with poise.

Albus sighed, gazing over at his fiery-headed cousin with a look that included three parts exhaustion and one part amusement.

"Sure, mate." He told me finally, gesturing to the spot next to Rose. "Have a seat."

* * *

><p>The conversation during the remaining part of the trip consisted mostly of magical treats, (Rose was fond of Fizzing Whizbees) which classes we would like the most, (Rose was thoroughly excited for learning new Charms, as well as Flying with broomsticks) until finally Albus brought up what was surely on every first years' mind: the Sorting Hat.<p>

"You guys…what do you imagine you'll be sorted in to?" He asked nervously.

Rose answered immediately. "Gryffindor," She declared. My heart sank.

_Of course_. I thought. _Of course_ _she's a Gryffindor._

"What about you, Scorpius?" She asked me kindly, probably seeing the ugly look on my face in reaction to her answer. I cleared my throat, not daring to make eye contact with her.

"Probably Slytherin."

I winced and waited to hear what she would say about my answer.

"Slytherin. Hmm," She hummed simply. She seemed to be actually taking the house into thought rather than automatically judging it like so many others. I felt a tug of hope. Maybe she wouldn't desert me as a friend so soon.

"Yeah," I said, feeling more confident now that I knew she wouldn't hate me for the sorting, "I mean, both my parents were in Slytherin. Practically my whole family, really. All Slytherins."

She nodded. "I know."

This stopped me short—She _knew_, again. This could be an opening into talking about why everyone seemed to know all about my family.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Mhm." She glanced over the Malfoy family crest again, her frown thoughtful. When she looked back up at me, her eyes were suppliant; almost in mourning. "But didn't you ever think that you could be different than your family?" She asked. I didn't understand the question exactly, but her eyes were so pleadingly hopeful all of a sudden, I had to answer somehow.

"Well," I began lamely, "I might've had a great aunt that was a Ravenclaw…"

Rose just shook her pretty head. Her eyes went back to normal. Whatever she was looking for, I hadn't supplied it, and she'd given up. I sighed internally.

Albus was looking pretty pale over all this talk of Slytherin. Rose noticed and slid next to him, all her cheery radiance regained. She threw her arm around him.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to get sorted as," he said miserably, and Rose clicked her tongue in disagreement.

"Who cares? That makes it more fun!" She insisted.

Albus crumpled onto the seat in a nervous heap, obviously not the kind of person that accepted the unknown as adventure. I couldn't blame him; neither was I. He was muttering something about 'maybe Slytherin' but I couldn't make him out. I didn't really care to, anyways, because I was feeling my own anxiety about school… I ran my fingers over the sleek black pile of new robes sitting on my bag. Before I could suggest putting them on to Albus, the compartment door swung open.

"Hey Albie!" A boy called happily, throwing himself between Albus and Rose, the latter of which took her place next to me in this new guy's presence. "Are you kiddies ready to mount some thestrals?"

Albus groaned. "Leave off us, James!"

James, his dark hair shining faintly with copper tones in the sunlight, burst with laughter, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he did so. He resembled an older, more self-assured Albus, but with deep brown eyes instead of green. The laugh lines around his eyes crinkled in a friendly manner as he grinned. There was a Gryffindor tie hanging proudly down his chest, haphazard and un-tucked.

It was then he finally sensed my attendance in the room.

"Oh, my my…I hadn't realized you've made a friend, how rude of me…" He stuck his hand out to me. "James Potter, it's just exquisite to meet you…"

I took it, shaking carefully. "Scorpius Malfoy."

James' eyes widened about three times bigger, his mouth automatically slipping into a mischievous grin.

"Merlin! You don't say so?" Suddenly he was roaring with laughter again. "Oh, no….Oh, goodness. What comedy! Wait until Uncle Ron hears about this!" He winked at Rose and Albus, and then dashed from the compartment, his bold laughter echoing down the hall.

It was quiet for a couple awkward moments after he'd gone. With misery reeling my stomach sick, I had to sit and wonder again why being a Malfoy seemed to have a negative effect on me. What if my new friends didn't want to be acquainted with me after all, because of James' actions?

Rose shook my shoulder, and her warm smile melted me back into relaxing. It spoke volumes, that one smile: She accepted me. She didn't think I was strange, or bad, or anything like that. I could have been anyone. I looked at my reflection in her eyes and saw someone smiling back, someone I liked.

She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Albus! Scorpius! We're almost there! Come on you two; go get your robes on, and quickly!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovely Readers! Here's chapter three. I really hope you like it! And don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long; Chapter four is already started.**

**Much love for the reviews! (:**

**xx, Chelsea**

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you two look dapper?" Rose beamed as we returned through the compartment door, all done up in our new robes.<p>

She had tidied everything while we were gone; our suitcases and supplies were stacked in neat, orderly piles at the back. Night was starting to loom about through the windows, bringing a lonely, homesick feeling to my chest.

When I reached for Baron, who was now sleeping peacefully, Rose swatted my hand away.

"We leave our stuff on board," She explained to me, "Because first years take the boats. Oh, don't look so relieved, Albus, you didn't really think we were going to jaunt about on thestrals, did you?"

I chuckled, but my breathing was starting to become shallow gulps for air. The train was already slowing beneath my feet, and yet my heart rate wasn't letting up one bit.

Rose squeezed herself between Albus and I and wove her arms into both of ours, so were all linked like a chain fence. The next thing I knew she had wormed us all the way through the tight train doors and onto a tiny, dark platform. I squinted through the dimming light, trying to catch a glance of the lake.

Albus huddled closer to Rose and me.

"I imagine Hagrid should be somewhere around here," He told me.

"Hagrid?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hagrid!" Rose shrieked, suddenly clinging to the tallest man I'd ever seen up close, burying her face in his dark cardboard-brown tunic. He smiled widely under his beard.

"Look a' you kids!" He said, pulling in Albus as well and giving them a good shake that looked slightly painful. "Firs' years already!"

I just stood there, out of place as always. It was beginning to rile me a bit: My whole existence seemed to be an awkward hoax, as though I would be permanently lost in the world of what-the-bloody-hell-is-going-on-here-land. Had nobody even considered telling me about all this?

_You never asked,_ My own mind spit at me, _you never cared._

Suddenly Rose's arm was around my waist, yanking me towards the man.

"Hagrid, this is our friend, we met him on the train, he's Scorpius!' She explained to him excitedly, stringing the information together so quickly I was afraid for a moment Hagrid wouldn't understand her and I'd have to introduce myself all over again.

Hagrid smiled down at me just as friendly as he did them, patting my shoulder with a huge, dirt-dusted hand, and then said softly, "You look like yer a Malfoy, yeah?"

"My father is Draco Malfoy," I told him, slightly less nervous than the other times. He didn't seem like an unfriendly man.

Hagrid's eyes shined off the incoming moon hanging above us as he considered my answer.

"Well, thas' great," He said finally, gesturing to Rose and Albus, "These two are thuh bes' kids you'll find!" He told me.

I felt myself smiling back at him, and then smirking at Rose, who looked positively radiant with Aren't-I-great attitude.

"Oh yes. They're just _lovely_, sir." I drawled overenthusiastically.

"I like you already." Hagrid laughed, and then his voice boomed across the sky: "COME ON, FIRS' YEARS, GET YERSELVES TO THE WATER'S EDGE…NO MORE'N FOUR TO A BOAT, YOU HEAR?"

We were being nudged quickly down a steep, narrow path until finally the lake poured into vision, a dark, beautiful thing, disturbed only by the vast numbers of candle-lit boats.

Hagrid practically tossed us into a tiny little boat before we could choose which one we wanted, accompanied by a girl I couldn't make out in the dizzy shadow of the forest on either side of the lake. Hagrid squeezed himself into a boat once all the first years were seated; he easily took up the whole thing, and even though he was alone I still felt worried at its quivering wood.

"Alrigh' then, hold on, folks—FORWARD!" He bellowed, absolutely delighted by the terrified looks on everyone's faces.

The boats, though old and tiny, glided across the water like butter on bread. I settled in closer to my spot between Rose and Albus.

Rose was smiling absentmindedly, calmed by the smooth underhand sweep of water.

_She's so pretty._ I thought at once, for really there was no argument: All at once scarlet and warm gold, the hues of her appearance reflected that of her personality, and she was a stunning canvas of color in the night. I was reminded then of my own shades of self: stone gray, white-blonde, icy blue…all boring and harshly remote, cold… So unlike her. She was vivid, electrifying, and I was nothing in comparison.

She smiled gently, and then leaned in so closely to Albus and I that I could smell her shampoo, whispering; "Look, over on the hill, just look at it."

A castle, glowing from the hundreds and hundreds of lit-up windows dotting themselves around it, stood proudly and mysteriously against the fog dressing it. Millions of stars waltzed ahead of it, welcoming us.

A thrill ripped through my spine. All the confusion was nearly worth it, just to be here. It made me slightly hopeful: I'd get the hang of things soon, of course I would, and Rose and Albus will help me.

"Charming, isn't it?" A voice said suddenly, and Rose, Albus, and I whipped around to face the girl we'd forgotten: She sat patiently in front of all of us, our extra seatmate.

"It's brilliant," Rose agreed, grinning and already inching closer to the girl excitedly. "I'm Rose Weasley! Who're you?"

"A Weasley, excellent," The girl chuckled darkly, and Rose's grin faltered. "I'm Leona Nott. You're the Potter and Malfoy boys, right?" Her eyes narrowed onto us, ignoring Rose completely.

Albus and I looked at one another and then nodded to the girl dumbly.

"Scorpius and Albus," Rose corrected, catching on to this girl's unwillingness to make conversation with her. Leona slid closer to Albus' side.

"That must be so cool, having Harry Potter as a dad," She told him, uncomfortably close now.

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess," He mumbled, scooting closer to me. I fought off a smile.

"So, Leona, is it?" I asked, and she nodded to me. "Do I know you, by any chance?"

She shrugged, a slight scowl working on her lips as she leaned back away from Albus, who seemed completely terrified of her.

"Perhaps. Hey, red-head, I wouldn't go sticking your fingers in there."

Rose looked over at us from the side of the boat, smiling slyly. She didn't remove her hand from the water, instead splashing around playfully in it, even daring to send a bit of the murky water onto me, Albus, and Leona. We laughed, but it seemed out of place, and I realized quickly this was due to the fact that Leona was glaring at us.

Albus cleared his throat. "Ah, look, almost there," He attempted, but the dirty looks Rose and Leona were giving each other made the quiet thicker than his words.

* * *

><p>The trek to The Sorting seemed as good as any nature hike. There were things to look at around every corner, pictures to talk to, and scents wafting from the light at the end of the passageway: The Great Hall. My stomach grumbled in protest of something: hunger or nerves, I wasn't sure, but the Great Hall would ease them both.<p>

As we entered, methodically arranged by the many professors rushing in to greet us, the full sight came in to view.

Sky; An open, starry stretch of sky was suddenly above us, and yet I felt no difference in room temperature. Thousands of candlesticks, aflame and flickering cheerfully, hovered above the four huge tables that occupied most of the space in the room. The tables, filled with the keen faces of hundreds of students, were decorated by their house colors: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff.

My eyes found their way to Albus. His met mine at the exact same time, and we shared an equally troubled glance while Rose was busy gaping at the spectacle. I felt a rise of compassion for Albus, who had agreed to my friendship so invitingly, and before I knew it I was whispering to him.

"If you get Gryffindor, you'll be with Rose. If you get Slytherin, you'll be with me. Wherever you get sorted into, you'll be fine," I said to him kindly, and Albus forced a smile.

"You too, mate. You too," He insisted. Before I could wonder what he meant by that, the festivities began.

A large, round, elderly woman with a kind face tapped something on the pedestal at the front of the room. Her voice called out startlingly loud: "Hello! Attention, first years! Settle down, now, settle down. I know it's all very exciting! Oh, Professor Bulstrode, will you bring forth the stool?"

We all watched as a hideously garish witch drug the rickety wooden thing to the front, setting something black and crumpled onto it gently. I stood on my tip-toes, eyes squinting. Was that thing the Sorting Hat? It couldn't be. It was….ugly, to say the least. I was just about to make a smart comment about this to Rose when it burst to life, sticking straight up among its rags and wrinkles and gushing into song:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, those of year one;

Your adventures here have just begun.

First things come first, we have to decide

What House will take you through this ride?

Whether you're smart, dumb, nerdy, cool;

All of you must have a seat on my stool.

Before I'm finished with this song,

You must have an idea where you belong:

Gryffindor it might be, have you nerve—

Brave hearts are those in justice they serve.

Or maybe intelligence is where you fit—

Ravenclaw is welcoming to those with wit.

Hufflepuff is only for those of fairest play

Where hard work and loyalty get a say.

Yet perhaps to lead is your great desire

Cunning, resourceful Slytherin never tire.

Wherever you'll go, whatever is best,

You'll find out now along with the rest.

So just relax, put me on, there's no chase,

I am The Sorting Hat; I'll find your place."

The Great Hall burst into applause for the hat, which bowed deeply to as many people as it could.

Professor Bulstrode, who I could see was rolling her eyes behind a curtain of thinning hair, swung open a scroll and wasted no time before shrieking:

"ZHANG, LEO."

A tall boy a couple paces behind me struggled through the crowd, approaching the hat with eager curiosity. Professor Bulstrode placed it—practically dropped it, though, really— on top of his head.

"GRYFFINDOR," The hat bellowed, and suddenly the cheering from the far left was deafening. A ghost man cheered politely along with them, patting the kid on the back when he reached the table. I could barely make out James Potter from between the masses of red.

Albus leaned into Rose and I, practically ghost-white.

"They're going in back-wards order this year!" He whispered hoarsely. "Rosie…you're going to go soon!"

Rose seemed just as pleased with this as I thought she'd be. After just two more people, her name was called out lazily—

"WEASLEY, ROSE."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for the wait, but here it is: Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! And please note that chapter five has already been started, so it shouldn't be too long before I update again.**

**I'm not usually the type for shameless self-promotion but I just wanted to include that I am a part of another writing group on fanfiction called The Chat Marauders, where my name is Flipper. You should check it out if you're a fan of crack pairings and fun!**

****Well wishes to all of you now that summer is ending!****

**-Portkey to the Great Hall-**

****Thanks for the support, Readers. **xx, Chelsea.**

"WEASLEY, ROSE."

Rose flashed Albus and I a grin before skipping up the aisle to the stool, where she immediately plopped down, quite nearly grabbing the hat from Professor Bulstrode. Her energy was glowing as always. I couldn't help but laugh along with some other first years, but Albus groaned quietly.

There was a pause for her judgment; Time stood still. The older students seemed just as interested in her as they did Albus and I, and this made me nervous. I thought for sure she'd be one of the ones who got sorted as soon as she was looked at. I even wondered if I hadn't heard it—missed it, somehow; My heart was in my ear, thump-thumping away, after all.

Finally, there came an answer:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose's grin was infectious; I couldn't help but smile fondly at her, even though inside my heart was just a bit broken. I'd seen it coming, though, hadn't I? She was the lightening and I was only the thunder. There had been a fair warning.

Albus was cheering along with the Gryffindors, but I could tell he was tense; His hands were quivering a bit, making his clapping muted.

Many more names passed. All uninteresting. I only caught some here and there— Another pretty girl, who looked deathly shy of the hat, took the name of "TICK, EMERY." She was made the first Ravenclaw, and flares of blue grew like a dark ocean tide in celebration of her.

"ROGERSON, TY" was made a Slytherin about the time I tuned back in. I paid special attention to that kid, Ty, because he was one of the few who seemed genuinely surprised to be in Slytherin. Usually, Slytherins knew they were destined for that house long before the sorting hat is placed upon them.

Like me; I knew already. Slytherin was where I was going to be drawn. Rose's smile fluttered into a frown inside my head, the whole world My stomach clenched painfully.

"QUAKLEY, NELLA" was made a Hufflepuff—Albus and I noted there hadn't been a Gryffindor in a while— and that was the end of the Q's.

P's were next.

I squeezed Al's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. It was very much like the way my father had squeezed mine before I had left, and I know that shouldn't have hit me so hard but it did. We nodded to each other, both cracking around the edges, before his name was called:

"POTTER, ALBUS."

Before Bulstrode had even curled her nasty tongue around the R of his last name, bam, there it was: total attention.

I had to give Al credit. If I thought there had been serious amounts of people staring at me funny, there had to be twice as many people ogling at him as he sauntered down the middle aisle. Whispers broke out like they had for Rose, but different, aimed at his father specifically; "There goes Potter's kid."

Albus sat wobbly-kneed onto the stool, eyes already closed before the hat was placed onto him.

There was a long pause. I fancied myself with the thought that Albus and I could be really great friends in Slytherin, even if I didn't have Rose there to constantly fascinate me. I wouldn't have to be alone on the first day of classes. And yet, just when my heart eased:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Was the house the old hat called, its voice ripping across the air and right at me, like an insult.

This time, I didn't clap. My mouth hung open.

Albus grinned, so pleased with his judgement it almost pissed me off. He strolled right to the table where his friends and family sat cheering without so much as a passing glance to me. As if to justify this, a voice piped up from below me.

"Wow. Looks like you and your friends have been divided. Pity, really, you lot seemed so happy together… Although, they don't seem too concerned."

I swung my head to face Leona Nott, the mouse-like girl from the boat. She was smiling at me very innocently, and yet something about her narrowed eyes oozed with smug pleasure. Despite my best efforts, my cheeks were getting hot with anger.

"Shut your filthy mouth," I hissed. The smile only grew.

"NOTT, LEONA."

She tapped me on the nose. "See you in Slytherin, Malfoy."

The hat was on her head for maybe a second before she was named a Slytherin. As she departed to the cheering green-and-silver table, calm and creepy, I thought I saw her wink at me.

The odds were definitely not in my favor tonight.

"MALFOY, SCORPIUS."

I blinked, and surprise mixed with anxiety beat out all of the anger. My turn already? Someone from behind shoved me after a minute, and I made my way quickly to the stool. I couldn't help it; I studied each table as I went past, and as soon as I locked eyes on Slytherin I noticed something curious.

Were those confident snickers and little cheers coming from the Slytherin table? Were they expecting me so greatly? I took a deep breath and tried not to look into all the sets of eyes boring into me when I reached the stool.

"Hello," I told Professor Bulstrode. She made a face and then my vision was suddenly black, the rim of the hat fallen over my eyes.

"A Malfoy. Delightful," A voice scoffed into my ear, sounding a bit haughty, as though she were laughing at me. Did the hat talk to everyone? I hoped the Great Hall couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about them, just center your thoughts to me… you're a bit trickier for a Malfoy….I might actually have to think a bit." The hat laughed, and I tried to conceal my dirty thoughts about the old rag. "Where shall I put you?"

"_No offense, but isn't that your job to decide?"_ I thought.

The hat cackled so loudly and close to my ear I imagined I could feel the uncomfortable tickle of breath on my temple. My thoughts were feeble.

"_Aren't I…a Slytherin?"_

"Not exactly…Don't make assumptions of yourself, my boy!"

Assumptions.

It hit me right then and there, what Rose meant: _"But didn't you ever think that you could be different than your family?" _She'd nearly pleaded. I told Albus that it didn't matter where he went. He said it was the same for me. And it was true; Slytherin couldn't have been the only place I belong. I could be different. I could be something more than what was starkly expected of me. I could be who I wanted, and I knew right then and there who I wanted to be. I'd seen it reflected in Rose's eyes back on the train.

The hat picked up on every word. Maybe it was smarter than I'd given it credit for.

"I know just where you'll go." It told me softly. "And remember it from me, Scorpius Malfoy: You are different. Believe so."

I took a deep breath. I believed, if only for a split second; I wasn't a Slytherin, I couldn't be a Slytherin. The hat reacted quickly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It sang out, and for an awkward moment's pause, the whole hall was silent.

And then, there was quick, subtle applause: A couple cheers. I turned my head to see Rose and Albus, both on their feet at the table and shouting cheers of approval. Then it happened. The Gryffindor table was suddenly clapping—for me.

Bulstrode had to practically scrape me off the stool. I walked myself to the red-and-gold table with weak knees. Rose's smile was heart-melting. I felt a jolt of pride at myself; I wasn't just what everyone else thought of me— I was a Gryffindor, brave and just… and incredibly and unarguably my own self. I'd like to see the look on that Leona girl's face—seems she wouldn't be seeing me in Slytherin after all!

I was grinning when I finally came to my seat.

And that's when I noticed the face across the table was glaring at me.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! I know, I know. I'm a couple...months late. I'd give you my long list of excuses but I'm sure you'd much rather get on to reading about Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, so I'll just say my life got a whole lot busier a whole lot faster.**

**Special thanks to iCarlyFTW77, Miss Lib, for getting me off my butt and onto the keyboard. (: I appreciate it so so much. ****I'll try my very hardest not to be a stranger again.**

**Well, on to the Great Hall, the lot of you! Hogwarts is waiting!**

**Hope you enjoy! xx, Chelsea**

* * *

><p>It's not like I meant to pay so much attention to the boy sitting across from me. I mean, with Rose and Albus sitting on either side of me, there were plenty more interesting options to look at. But something in the way his eyes shined, like a bad joke had just been told, made a horrible feeling linger around the space between he and I.<p>

This continued the whole dinner—as delicious as it was—and I was just starting to get seriously freaked out when Albus leaned into me.

"Is it just me, or is that bloke got something wrong on his mind?"

I blinked up at Al from my pumpkin juice, which I had been intentionally staring into to avoid the strange boy's contact. Now I allowed myself a look.

He gazed away from his friend and back at me in an instant, as though he'd been expecting me. Same anger, same scowl, same shiny eyes. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"It's not just you," I muttered back, returning to my drink.

Albus' eyebrows rose curiously as he studied the boy. "Do you know hi—"

"Attention, students, attention! Ah, look at that, so eager for instruction." Headmistress Sprout, an old, round, red-cheeked woman, clapped happily. "I hope you all enjoyed your dinner. Ah, yes, yes! Let us thank the kitchen elves, shall we? Such lovely cooks… Anyhow, I regret to tell you that the time for our parting has come. Do not fret! You'll see all your friends tomorrow. Prefects? Please escort your houses to their quarters for the year."

The house prefects were suddenly on their feet and ordering us into lines, the whole room a dizzying mosaic of excited conversation. I stuck behind Rose, watching her flaming curls bounce with a certain unavoidable fondness. I was distracted by a small tug, and glanced back to see Albus clutching the back of my robes with a small smirk. He'd surely be catching onto my feelings soon.

Gryffindor Tower was spectacular. I'm not going to lie, the huge portrait of a tubby woman and its use as our door creeped me out just the slightest, but I recovered quickly as soon as I saw inside.

Gold, and red, of all hues, hanging and shimmering down every surface, illuminated by the two grand firepleaces on either side of the common room. Large, comfortable-looking couches, throw-rugs, and two grand staircases. A home. I cannot find any further ways to describe it.

Almost instantly chatter was poured into the silence, and I turned, grinning, to Rose, who had thrown her arms around Albus' neck in excitement. He grinned back at me, and Rose, seeming to have remembered me, shifted to stand between us as always. Her hand found mine.

"This is only the beginning, you guys, know that? Only the beginning." She whispered, the glow of the fireplace flickering in her eyes. I squeezed her hand.

That's when I felt the punch.

I fell back with the impact, landing with a loud thud. The momentum sent me on my back in a split second, and suddenly there were faces, everywhere; peering down at me either in amusement or concern, flooding my vision.

Commotion erupted; gasps, floods of whispers, the pounding of wood as kids abandoned their own chairs to see what had happened. There was a huge clash, something like silverware flying, and Professor Longbottom's voice thundered out of nowhere, silencing the room.

"MR. BELL! OUT, NOW!—SIT DOWN, MRS. WEASLEY!"

I wondered vaguely what Rose had done as s searing pain shot through my left cheekbone. Albus was the one on his feet for the table, and yet she obviously didn't sit down as she was told. In a second she was bent over me, fiery hair tickling my face, Albus looking on worriedly from behind. Her eyes clicked into mine snugly. I don't know if it was the fearful expressions or her hands cradling my head or the fact that I'd just been punched in the face by a stranger, but I wanted to cry. Damn.

There was also a lot of embarrassment somewhere in that chaos. How stupid could I be? I couldn't even defend myself. My father's face clouded my mind, and suddenly I felt a deep shame settle onto my chest. A cowardly Gryffindor. A weakling disappointment of a son. Damn, damn, damn.

Rose's hands moved from my head, and I felt her thumb stroke across the newly tender area under my left eye. Great, I thought, it'll be black for my first day of classes. I winced, even more embarrassed, until I remembered I was at a school of magic. Merlin. How hard was I punched?

Rose's head whipped up to the spectators, who were all still whispering furiously.

"He's fine," She hissed viciously to them, and some backed off immediately. She sent them a parting glare and returned her attention to me. Her voice became softer. "You're fine." She told me confidently, almost a gentle order reminding me to get up.

I got to my feet, brushing myself off and refusing Albus' offer to walk me to the hospital wing. My attacker, last name Bell, was staring at me angrily from the other side of the table, teeth bared, but he was somehow hexed into a body bind. I shivered as my eyes ran over a long, shallow gash on his cheek…how in the world…

Professor Longbottom's hand was on my shoulder at once.

"Are you all sorted out now?" He asked in a very fatherly way. I nodded quickly as a reassurance, but as I did so my head pounded, the room slightly tipsy.

Bell exploded at this exchange.

"You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor!" He spat at me loudly, "Your father—"

His mouth snapped shut harshly before I could hear a word more; He crashed to the floor with the impact. I looked to the source of the spell and saw Professor Longbottom staring at him fiercely, wand pointed. He lowered it now and yanked the boy up by his collar.

"My office. Now," He whispered menacingly, and with a swish of his wand Bell was unhexed enough to run out of the room frantically.

Rose gave my back a friendly, somehow awkward pat as I sat down on the cushion nearby, sinking into the seat helplessly.

"Professor Longbottom will take care of that dolt." She assured me, but I was hardly listening. All my energy was put towards making sure I didn't cry, and what was left of that was put towards making sure Rose didn't notice that.

She smirked, recognizing my reluctance to agree with her. She sighed contentedly, looking towards her cousin in extreme pleasure.

"Glad Albus and I got a good hit in with that silver platter set, though. That'll teach him to mind his manners."

I smiled weakly at the memory of the loud clash and the slight gash on his face. Of course that had been them. They were the ones who belonged here.

Suddenly the pathetic attempt at a smile was wiped away. They were the ones who belonged here, I repeated slowly to myself.

The truth hurt worse than the hit.

It was about one in the morning when I heard the fuzzy rustle of my blankets being moved. I hummed in my sleep, and then something sat on my leg. I sat up quickly, hissing in pain.

"Sorry, hold on," A voice whispered, and then took out a small bag of candy—Sparkmixies—and shook them a bit. The bag lit up slowly, revealing a pair of green eyes staring at me from across my bed. Albus smiled proudly at it, and then looked back to me casually. "Hey."

I grunted and laid back down.

"No, don't go back to sleep!" Albus slapped my arm with the bag, causing it to light up brighter.

Reluctantly, I sat up again, roaring at him. "WHAT?"

He clapped his hand against my mouth. "SHHH!"

We both froze as the boy in the bed next to mine shifted in his sleep, mumbling "No Hagrid, please don't eat me," in a pleading choke. Crying? I stifled a laugh through Al's hand.

Albus looked concerned. "Think we should wake him?"

I slapped his hand away. "No! So he can see you in my bed? People will start assuming things, you dolt," I told him, embarrassed. I threw the glowing candy bag to back to him. It only illuminated his grinning face.

"Oh, they'd never assume that about us. You're obviously sweet on my cousin."

"Am not," I said firmly, but I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Oh, I saw the way you two were practically…googling at each other when she ran to your aid on the floor. You know, after that guy punched you and all…"

"Please don't remind me," I muttered.

"Aw, don't feel too bad. That Bell guy, he's pretty big. Intimidating, and all. He'll probably ask the nurse not to heal that scar we gave him," He smiled fondly, remembering his act of daring heroism. "Good with the ladies, you know. Scars."

"You're an idiot." I snorted, scowling, but my stomach was churning nervously at the thought of how tough Bell was. He'd be sure to terrorize me the rest of my Hogwarts existence. Shamefully, I laid back down and pulled the cover over my head.

Al patted my knee from over the blankets. "It's okay." He said kindly, too kindly, and I made a note to be nicer to him. Later on, when it wasn't the middle of the night, of course. I felt an exhausted sigh empty my chest.

"It's awesome, isn't it? Gryffindor? You know, despite Bell?"

Al sighed too, leaning against the wall contentedly. "Despite Bell. Very awesome. And we belong here, you know. _We_." He turned to me, smiling. "Glad I met you, Scorp."

I nodded weakly. My voice felt stupid. "You too, mate."

We were both silent as the light from the Sparkmixies faded slowly, our faces disappearing into darkness. I stared at the wall as it shifted from dim egg yolk to a dark shadowy maroon. I listened. Al was falling asleep, his legs stretched over my ankles, chest moved by slow breaths.

I smiled just a little bit as I climbed out of bed—gently, so as not to disturb him—and pulled him into my place. I pulled the covers over my best friend and yawned as I crawled into his bed. _A little switch,_ I thought, _no harm done. After all, it's a big day tomorrow._

I slept good that night. It seemed to help, imagining Rose's face lit up by a shroud of bright potion powder, her freckles dancing across her nose as she'd laugh, squeezing my hand. Albus, his anxious face relaxed with a grin, his green eyes twinkling with easy wisdom. Merlin.

This is what my father missed; I'd be willing to bet anything. I wished very suddenly that I could go back in time and talk to the boy I'd seen in old photographs. My dad, at my age, how unhappy he'd been. I swear, I would've shaken his shoulders and yelled in his face: Having friends was _so _worth it.

**To Be Continued.**

**(By the way, if you were wondering, our dear antagonist Mr. Bell IS Katie Bell's son. Yay next-generation creativity!)**


End file.
